Molesta
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: A pesar de que ChouChou dijera que él estaba enamorado de ella, y le insistiera que lo confesara, él no lo estaba ¿o tal vez si?


_**Molesta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mitsuki empezaba a creer lo que una vez había dicho Shikadai: " _las mujeres son problemáticas"_

¿La razón? ChouChou llevaba tiempo insistiéndole que confesara un amor hacia ella que no tenia ¿o tal vez si? Genial, ahora lo estaba confundiendo. La Akimichi le caía bien a Mitsuki, era una buena compañera y era muy divertida ¡Pero hasta ahí! Mitsuki solo tenía 12 años, no estaba para pensar en mujeres en ese momento.

La cosa se puso más complicada cuando después de que ya se graduaran como Gennin y empezaran a tener misiones salieron en una al mismo tiempo que el equipo 10.

Mitsuki estaba saltando por los arboles hasta que se distrajo tropezándose y cayendo, no alcanzó a realizar su jutsu de estiramiento. Pero la verdad él no esperó que lo atraparan antes de caer del suelo.

-miren chicos, me ha caído una princesa de cielo-dijo una voz femenina con burla, y menos esperaba que la que lo atrapara fuera ChouChou, Mitsuki fijo sus ojos amarillos en la joven y un poco sonrojado se bajo de los brazos de la chica, estaba avergonzado y molesto a la vez. ChouChou puso sus manos en su cintura-se dice gracias-

-no te pedí que me atraparas-dijo Mitsuki encogiéndose de hombros, miró a los arboles sobre él para ver a Sarada, Konohamaru-sensei y Boruto con una mirada divertida, así mismo como los compañeros y la sensei de ChouChou.

-apuesto que me viste debajo y quisiste lanzarte a mis brazos, princesa-Mitsuki frunció el ceño

-¡Solo tropecé!-y volvió a subir al árbol, antes de partir pudo escuchar a la morena

-esta perdidamente enamorado de mi- a lo que él bajó a donde estaba

-¡No es cierto!-le gritó y volvió a irse, ChouChou solo sonrió, lo que hizo irritar un poco más a Mitsuki.

ChouChou tenía mucha confianza en sí misma, cosa que a Mitsuki le gustaba ¡Espera! ¿Dije gustar? ¡Solo le agradaba! Aunque a veces él mismo dudaba de eso. A veces se sorprendía mirándola, cuando salía a comer con Boruto, Shikadai e Inojin y veían a Sarada y ChouChou caminar él se concentraba en ellas, específicamente en la Akimichi.

-¿te gusta Sarada-chan?-le preguntó una vez Boruto-porque si es así será peligroso, Sasuke-sensei la protege demasiado, además...-Mitsuki miró a su mejor amigo que estaba un poco sonrojado, desde que lo conocía era así-a mí me gusta Sarada-chan-

-no me gusta Sarada-

-no puedo creer que sea verdad lo que dijo ChouChou de que estas enamorado de ella-dijo Inojin entretenido en su juego

-¡No lo estoy!-

-tu cara sonrojada dice otra cosa-dijo Shikadai, Mitsuki se tocó las mejillas con desesperación ¿por qué estaba sonrojado?

-maldición-vio cuando las chicas se acercaron a la tienda donde ellos estaban sentados, no estaba de humor para lidiar con la Akimichi en ese momento-me voy-informó y enseguida salió

-Mitsuki-lo saludó Sarada, pero el peli azul la ignoró y siguió caminando de prisa perdiéndose en las calles de la aldea.

Mitsuki se maldijo a sí mismo, pues ese acto pareció que confirmara lo que los otros chicos decían y al parecer el bocazas de Inojin se lo comento a ChouChou ya que ésta cada vez que estaban cerca le decía que lo confesara.

Cuando Mitsuki cumplió los 15 logró por fin ascender a Chunnin, el equipo 10 ya lo había hecho y Sarada también, solo habían faltado Boruto y él. Mitsuki se dio cuenta que necesitaba aplicar más a sus ataques cercanos, no todo podía basarse en el ninjutsu

-¿por qué espadas?-le preguntó Boruto

-si en una batalla te quedas sin chakra ¿no es importante saber taijutsu?-

-yo soy bueno en el taijutsu-le dijo Boruto-sabes que las técnicas Hyuga son basados en el taijutsu-

-y Sarada también es buena-

-pero aun no respondes mi pregunta del porque escogiste espada, el taijutsu puede ser sin armas, solo con tus manos-

-no sé, me llama la atención, quiero probar, tal vez sea bueno-

-¿a quién le pedirás que te enseñe?-

-a eso venia, conoces mucha gente ¿hay alguien que sea maestro en espada?-

-pues Sasuke-sensei... ¡Pero es mi sensei!-Mitsuki se mordió el labio-¡Oh! ChouChou es maestra en espada-Mitsuki frunció el ceño-no es necesario que se lo pidas a ella, su madre le enseño, dile a ella-Mitsuki se tomó la barbilla

-bien, gracias Boruto-

Convencer a Karui Akimichi de que fuera su maestra no fue fácil, la mujer le dijo que solo le daría lo básico, pues ella no tenia paciencia para ser maestra, por suerte Mitsuki aprendía rápido y en solo dos clases ya era lo suficientemente bueno

-eres bueno-le dijo Karui-pero aun necesitas entrenamiento, el resto es de tu parte-

A Mitsuki le gustaba entrenar en el bosque. Era tranquilo o al menos eso pensaba

-mamá me contó que te entrenó-escuchó a su espalda, había estado tan distraído que no se había fijado en una presencia cerca, ChouChou estaba apoyada en un árbol mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó, a veces no podía evitar estar molesto con ella

-uhhh que mal humor-ella se acercó-solo despertó mi curiosidad el saber que practicarías con espada y vine a ver que tal eras- Mitsuki la miró, la Akimichi tenía ropa de entrenamiento y tenía el cabello suelto sin la banda ninja, a su espalda se podía ver la funda de su espada

-¿vienes a retarme?-ChouChou se encogió de hombros

-si eso quieres-ella sacó la espada de su funda-solo quería advertirte que no solo tomé clases de mi madre, durante mi ida a Kumo, el maestro de mi madre: Killer Bee, me entrenó-Mitsuki fue el primero en atacar, la morena lo esquivó con facilidad

-hagamos esto más atractivo-dijo Mitsuki

-¿Qué?

-una apuesta-ChouChou enarcó la ceja mientras esquivaba otro ataque-bien, si te gano dejaras de molestarme con la idea de que confiese que te amo, porque no es verdad-la chica rió

-si tu quieres, si yo gano confesaras que me amas frente a todos-Mitsuki colocó los ojos en blanco

-¡No estoy enamorado de ti!-ChouChou solo rió-¡Deja de reírte!-la morena se dio cuenta que Mitsuki atacaba con más ira, ella estaba solo esquivando los ataques, pues aun no estaba dispuesta a atacar. Mitsuki la logró tumbar y cuando iba a colocarse sobre ella para reclamar la victoria ChouChou fue más ágil y se levantó esta vez atacando, Mitsuki no duró mucho, su defensa estaba algo baja y enseguida cayó, la Akimichi se colocó sobre él y le apuntó con la espada

-he ganado-ella sonrió aun jadeando sus ojos dorados brillando, no lo iba a negar ella era hermosa, los ojos dorados combinaban a la perfección con su piel oscura ¡Maldición! Ya no podía negarlo, si estaba enamorado de ChouChou, y no solo por su belleza sino por su forma de ser. Mitsuki estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de la chica, ésta abrió mucho los ojos, ChouChou dejo su espada a un lado y se enderezó, prácticamente quedando sentada en las piernas del muchacho, Mitsuki se levantó quedando frente a ella, con su mano le acarició las mejillas, apartándole el pelo de la cara mientras ella lo miraba con sorpresa, Mitsuki acercó su cara a la de ella y la besó en los labios, ChouChou al principio no reaccionó, pero después le devolvió el beso gustosa, la morena acarició los cabellos azules del chico, cuando se separaron buscando aire se miraron a los ojos, ChouChou estaba sonrojada y el nunca la había visto así

-estoy enamorado de ti-dijo Mitsuki-y es verdad, no porque hayas ganado-ChouChou sonrió

-lo sabia-Mitsuki soltó una risita, ChouChou esta vez tomó la iniciativa y lo besó.

Sí, al principio ChouChou era solo una niña fastidiosa para Mitsuki, pero siempre estuvo enamorado de ella aunque lo negara. Le gustaba lo fuerte que era, su forma de ser y también que era hermosa, eso no podía negarlo.

 _ **Nota: El MitsuChou es vida y amor *-* Espero que les haya gustado :3 :3**_

 _ **Déjenme un review diciendo que les pareció :3**_


End file.
